Liu Kang (Playable)
Liu Kang is one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors, having defeated many to prove his valor. Throughout the series he has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Marshall Law Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay *'High Punch' - - Liu Kang punches with his right hand, then punches lower with left hand. * Low Kick - or - Liu Kang kicks with his left leg. * Chin Up - - Liu Kang will bring his foot high into the air. * Crouch Kick - - Liu Kang will kick with his right leg while crouching. * Jump Kick - (midair) - Liu Kang will kick with his left leg. * Shaolin Soccer - or (midair) - Liu Kang will flip forward, bringing the side of his foot down. Hitting an opponent will spike them to the ground. * Cartwheel - (midair) - Liu Kang will spin in the air with both of his legs out, allowing him to hit the opponent twice. * Fiery Palm - (midair) - Liu Kang will surround both of his palms in fire and shove them out downward. *'Parry '- - Liu Kang will hold out his fist and cover it in flames. If an opponent tries to hit him in the front, Liu Kang will disappear on a burst of flame, reappear behind the opponent and kick them away. *'FIst of Flame' - or - Liu Kang will charge a flame around his right hand and punches forward. *'Uppercut '- - Liu Kang performs a uppercut with his right hand. *'Sweep Kick' - - Liu Kang performs a sweep kick that will trip the opponent. *'Aerial Parry '- (midair) *'Air Fist of Flame' - or (midair) *'Air Uppercut' - (midair) *'Back Kick' - (midair) - Liu Kang will turn around and perform a roundhouse. * High Dragon Fire - - Liu Kang fires a quick shot of a ball of fire. * Flying Dragon Kick - or - Liu Kang would launch forward delivering a powerful flying kick. *'Bicycle Kick' - - Liu Kang will leap into the air and deliver a series of kicks. *'Low Dragon Fire '- - Liu Kang fires a quick shot of a ball of fire while crouching. * Air High Dragon Fire - (midair) * Air Flying Dragon Kick - or (midair) * Air Bicycle Kick - (midair) *'Air Low Dragon Fire' - (midair) * Kick Away - or - Liu Kang grabs a opponent, will run up them and kick them in the head, sending them away. *'Uppercut Away' - - Liu Kang will uppercut the opponent into the air. *'For The Shaolin' - - Liu Kang does a short version of his X-Ray move from Mortal Kombat X. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Butterfly Flip - (Level 1): Liu Kang will perform a cartwheel and a uppercut, killing opponents. Based on his Fatality from the original Mortal Kombat games. * Arcade Drop - (Level 2): Liu Kang disappears, then a giant MK arcade cabinet falls and crushes the opponent. Afterwards, Liu Kang reappears. *'The Beast Within' - (Level 3): Liu Kang will transform into a giant green dragon. He can bite, stomp and do a fire breath to kill some opponents. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Minion Rank 8: Raiden Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PlayStation 4 Characters